Happy Little Family
by SweetMoxleyMistress
Summary: (This was written for Jewels)


Mama why doesn't daddy live with us" my 5 year old asked while she was coloring.

"Well baby umm Mommy and Daddy thought it was best if we lived at different places" I told her.

"But why? don't you love Daddy" She asked looking up at me.

"I do Sofia but you shouldn't be worrying about that just finish up your coloring Aunt Ashlee and Uncle Wes should be here soon with Aiden" I told her and her face lit up.

My name is Julianne Brisco, Im the Twin yes twin sister of Wes Brisco. I have beautiful 5 year twins Sophie and Bryan. Their father well hes in the picture but we arnt together…His name? Garett Bischoff. That's right..I had two beautiful kids with him..and I wouldn't take it back ever. I just wish we would be a family…

Once the kids had cleaned up and washed their hands I heard a car pull up and it was My brother and Ashley.. Me and Ash have been friends since we were little and eventually her and my brother started dating and now they are happily married with a 3 year old little boy Aydan Fredrick (middle name after our uncle Jack)…

I heard the door open and the kids ran into the living room and attacked our company.

"Ohhhh Jewels!" I heard my brother call

"Im in the kitchen" I yelled

Soon Ashley and Wes came into the kitchen and said hi..

"Soo we ran into you know who today" Ash said

"Oh yea?" I asked..

"Why cant you two just work things out" My brother asked.

"You know why and I really don't want to talk about it because I was question by a 5 year old earlier" I said.

"Your kidding" Ash said.

I shook my head no and looked into the living room and saw the kids playing.

"She asked me why daddy doesn't live with us and asked if I still loved him" I whispered.

"What did you tell her" Wes asked.

"I told her mommy and daddy thought it was best if we lived in different places" I said.

"Do you still love him?" My brother asked.

"Of course but you know what happened he didn't want to get married, sure hes a great father he just didn't want that commitment to me" I confessed.

"Ok..lets talk about something else" Ash said seeing that I was upset by all this.

I just nodded..

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

I had the kids stuff ready Garett was coming to pick them up for the day. I saw his truck pull up and the kids went running outside and tackled him to the ground…I watched him pick both of them up and I smiled..I loved see him interact with them..they came into the house and I just smiled..

"Hey Jewels" He said.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Kids go grab your jackets" I told them and they ran upstairs.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"Im ok..been better umm just so you know Sophie might question why you don't live with us..shes wondering why lately" I told him

"Ok. If she says anything ill talk to her" he said.

I looked at him and sighed..He sure had changed since this whole Aces and Eights thing…and to be honest he was 10x hotter..I bit my lip and turned away when he looked at me.

"Whats wrong Jewels?" He asked

"Nothing" I said a little too quickly.

He walked over to me and I looked up at him.

"Don't think I didn't see you bit that lip Kitten" He whispered.

I felt my knees start to give but lucky for my the kids came running back in..I knelt down and hugged Sophie and told her to behave…And I hugged my little man..He was a mamas boy..despite the fact that hes his father threw and threw hes my baby boy…

We walked outside and I helped put the kids in their booster seats and I closed the door. I turned around and Garett was right behind me smirking..

"Wipe that look off ur face" I said

"Awww come on kitten you know you think my new look is hot" he said.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, he walked over and leaned down next to my ear.

"You look beautiful kitten, maybe when I bring the kids back tonight we can talk" he asked.

I just nodded.

He kissed my cheek and I leaned against his lips. I didn't know what he was trying to pull. He wrapped his arms around me and I just leaned into him.

"Why don't you come with us?" he asked.

"What?" I asked

"Im taking the kids to the zoo why don't you come with, maybe like a family thing?" He looked down at me and smiled..

"Your serious?" I asked him.

"Jewels go get purse…I think its about time me and you had a day together with our kids" he said.

I went inside and grabbed my purse, locked the door and walked outside and got in the truck and turned to the kids…

"Mommy are you coming with us?" Sophie asked.

"I am is that ok?" I asked

"Of course mommy" Bryan answered.

"Alright then off to the zoo we go" Garett said as he pulled out of the driveway.

During the drive the kids started bickering back and forth about what they wanted to see, I turned around and looked at my daughter.

"Mommy I wanna go see the monkeys first" She whined

"baby girl we are going to see everything" I told her

"Mommy im hungry" Bryan whined..

I reached into my purse and found two bags of goldfish crackers and handed them to the kids…I felt Garett place his hand on my leg.I looked back and he looked content.

I grabbed their juice cups and they took them from me..I turned back around and sighed..

"Its nice having a extra set of hands" Garett said.

"is that why u wanted me to come?" I asked.

"No I kinda wanted to spend time with you and the kids as a ya know family" he said quietly.

"Really?" I asked lacing my fingers with his.

"Yea, I know I messed up kitten but I want to fix this..I want to fix us, I want us to be happy" He said..

He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. I felt my cheeks blush and I just smiled.

"Daddy?" Sophie asked..

"What baby?" he replied.

"Does this mean you will come live with us now? Since u kissed mommy's hand?" She asked quietly..

"We will see baby girl" he answered as he pulled into the parking lot.

Once we were in the kids were stunned by everything going on. Garrett was carrying Sophie and I was holding my lil boos hand..I felt Garett grab my other hand and pulled me closer to him…We went into the primate house and he put Sophie down and the kids when running up to the glass to see the monkeys

I smiled and felt him wrap his arms around me from behind and kiss my cheek.

"Im sorry" he whispered.

"For what" I said watching the kids.

"Being a royal dick, I didn't know what I had, I know I messed up kitten, I was scared, Scared I wouldn't be a good father for the kids, scared I wouldn't make a good husband for you." He said

"Why would u think that?" I asked turning around and looking at him.

"I don't know, because we were young and I just wasn't ready for weddings and rings 'he trailed off and looked into my eyes.

"So whats all this really about" I folded my arms and looked at him.

"Your brother and Ashley make it look so easy…they are so happy and in love and I want that..I want what they have..I want to be able to come home at night and see our kids and kiss you and be there for everything" he confessed.

"How do I know your serious" I asked picking up Sophie. He picked up Bryan and we walked out of the exhibit.

"I still love you Julianne" He said and I froze.

"Mommy, daddy said I love you " my daughter whispered. I smiled at her and nodded..I turned and looked at him.

"You do?" I asked and he nodded.

"I never stopped I just was too scared." He said.

"Daddy mommy loves you too" Sophie said happily.

He looked into my eyes asked the unsaid question and I nodded. He leaned down and smiled…I closed the space between us and kissed him. And it would have lasted longer if my children didn't "Eww" .

"Will u let me spend the night time?" He asked.

"If your serious about this Garett then I want you to move back home" I said softly.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulder and we continued out adventure in the Zoo as a family.


End file.
